


Boys

by Detroitbecomevenom



Series: The Umbrella Academy One-Shots [12]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Five doesn't get stuck in the future, Fluff, High School AU, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbecomevenom/pseuds/Detroitbecomevenom
Summary: request from tumblr: an I request Five getting jealous after reader spends all day with the other boys?
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Series: The Umbrella Academy One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035696
Kudos: 43





	Boys

Sending the Umbrella Academy children to school with other children was the best decision that Reginald had made. Not only were they much better behaved, but they also developed social skills that he most definitely couldn’t provide them.

The only problem that arose with this decision was the fact that they were all teenagers and eventually, they all started to date. While dating and romantic relationships were strictly off-limits at first, Reginald realized that there was no stopping a bunch of hormonal teenagers in a social environment from trying romance out. They were free to date as long as it didn’t affect their schooling or training.

Along came Y/n. Originally the girl who sat at the same table as Number Five in their government class, she was known by the Hargreeves siblings as his girlfriend. His brothers and sisters noticed how Five’s attitude changed ever since he started hanging out with her and how his resting mood switched from annoyed to happy. As long as she stayed in his life, then the house was better for everyone.

Five now walked outside of the academy on a Saturday morning with Y/n as they began their day together. He was conflicted, with her spending a lot more time at band practice and him not even allowed to join an extracurricular because it would interfere with his training. (And he’d have an unfair advantage in any type of sport.)

It wasn’t Y/n being in the band that was the problem, it was the people around her that made Five a little uneasy, jealous even. Being the drum major, she worked closely with all of the other people in the band and that meant that she spent several hours with a bunch of guys that definitely wanted to take her away from him. I mean, she was amazing inside and out, who wouldn’t have a crush on her?

Five was a vengeful person ever since he was born, that was kind of his signature. He swore that he wouldn’t let that part of himself get in the way of his relationship with Y/n. He quietly listened as she went on about a story involving some of the trumpet players that couldn’t figure out where to stand or something, he was more focused on the fact that they were guys. “Are there any girls in the band?” he said, rather passive-aggressively.

She raised a brow and looked at him, “Of course, why?”

“You seem to spend time with guys all day. I was just curious,” he put his free hand in his pants pocket and looked towards the ground as they walked.

Y/n stopped. “You mean you were jealous?” Five wasn’t the most subtle person in town, and it very apparent when he was trying to hide an emotion. His shoulders were higher than they usually were and he wasn’t as attentive when she talked. He loved her stories and liked to live vicariously through her school experiences.

“I’m not jealous, just…concerned,” he tugged her hand softly so that they could begin walking about, but she didn’t budge.

She shook her head, “I’m not gonna move until you admit that you’re jealous!” Five rolled his eyes.

“Maybe, at a certain angle, I am jealous,” Y/n kissed his cheek.

“You’re the only guy I like, Five. And besides, there’s only a few weeks left until you’ll be the only person I annoy.”


End file.
